Life After Death
by M870
Summary: A group of the best soldiers of a secret facility are sent into a nearby town to rescue a their Lieutenant, but to find him they must battle with the living dead.


Life After Death by M870

Prologue: Operation Laif Ded

"Why did you choose me? I told you, I don't do this shit anymore." An unknown gruff voice said out of the darkness.

The person the man was talking to stepped forth revealing him to be quite a tall man, around 6 feet 3 inches tall, maybe more. His light brown crew cut was covered with a dark green beret with a matching uniform.

"You are our best man." The man with the beret's nametag read 'Ellington'.

"WAS your best man. I can't understand why you just won't let me be, I need a normal life." The man sitting in the darkness quickly said, with the hint of annoyance in his voice. He was awoken at 3 a.m. in the morning and taken to his old head-quarters.

"Hunter, your a great value to us. You have helped us to accomplish missions that nobody else could." Ellington positivly remarked.

The man known as Hunter stood up and walked out of the darkness revealing himself to be a tall man slightly shorter if not as tall as Ellington. His muscular form was covered by a white t-shirt and black overcoat. In addition to his upper clothing, he wore a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. His semi-long brown hair was a little messy and hadn't had time for a shower yet due to being forced out of his house almost straight away. He didn't have time for a shave either as the stubble on his face had grown almost to become part of his goatee and mustache.

Hunter let out a small sigh and then looked up to face Ellington. "Alright, but when this is done, I'm not ever coming back. I want a normal life. Away from any of this crap." Hunter declared slightly raising his voice.

A smirk appeared on Ellington's face as he used his hand to motion for Hunter to follow him out of the room. He lead him to a much lighter hallway where several armed troops walked around with a few scientists and handcuffed criminals in the mix. The duo stopped outside a steel door with two troops with M4A1 Assault Rifles standing guard.

"This is Elliot and Kyle, they'll lead you through here towards the showers and then you can come to the briefing where you'll meet your team mates and then we'll give out your equipment." Ellington explained before leaving Hunter with the two troops.

After going through the steel door, a hallway and then a small foyer led to the shower room. Hunter had a 30 minute shower, spending some time thinking about the mission. What could it possibly be about? It must be tough, he was never sent on a simple mission and always came back with an injury including one time he came back black and blue on the verge of dying.

A few scars were visible on his body, some from knife fights and some from accidents involving shattered glass or anything else sharp. Also some gunshot wounds were there amonst the scars including one that was visible on the side of his neck which he had amazingly survived.

There was also a slight burn on his right arm which had happened when he was in a battle to the death with a target in a burning building before having to send his target to a burning death.

Another dark memory left on his body was a scar that ran around his left wrist. Hunter had also had missions before were he had met an enemy that would stay in his mind forever but this one was different. Hunter had usually elimanated his targets and if they got away, he tracked them down and murdered them. But this target had caught Hunter off guard and had sliced his hand clean off before beating him and leaving him for dead and had disappeared without a trace. One of Hunter's personal objectives was to find this man and kill him in the worst way possible. Luckily, Hunter had managed to get his severed hand back and had it sewn back on.

Hunter dried himself off and dressed back into his clothes from before. Finding a nearby mirror and a shaver, he shaved off the stubble growing upon his face before making his way towards the briefing room where several new faces were.

Sitting on a chair in the corner of the room was a large grey bearded man in a black overcoat smoking a cigar, the puffs of smoke going into the air and travelling through the room towards a woman with black hair up to her shoulders seating atop a wooden table coughing through the smoke of the man in the corner.

Standing across from her was a man standing around 6 foot 5 with short black hair with long bangs that hung on the side of his face. His clean shaven face looked almost as if he had never grown hair there before. Sitting across from him was an attractive blonde woman shivering cold wearing nothing but a white robe with wet hair suggesting that she had been forced out of the shower.

Standing in the center of the room was an African-American man with a small black afro with a blond streak through it. He noticed Hunter looking at him and nodded to him before turning away. Two more men were seated close to eachother, the first looking quite rough with a shaggy greying beard with short black hair. The other man was completely bald with a gold front tooth. Hunter then spotted a man sitting with his head down in another corner of the room, an asian man who looked Japanese maybe, with blonde hair with a matching blonde goatee.

Hunter took a seat near the entrance as Ellington appeared at the front of the room flanked by two troops. "I'm just going to cut straight to the chase, you have all been chosen to take part in what's been called, 'a viral outbreak'." Ellington announced as the people in the room who looked around at each other not sure of what Ellington could mean.

Ellington continued after clearing his throat: "The nearby town of Graveston City has been infected with what we have been told to be a virus. The citizens of the city have been infected and have spread the virus all over. Lieutenant Helder was in the city during this. We sent in many of our troops, but we haven't heard from them since. We were contacted by one of our surviving soliders, who said that the entire city was..." Ellington paused for a second before continuing. "...full of dead cannibals walking on two feet along with other...mutated freaks. This is why we called you. You are the best at getting the job done and knowing you, you'll tear through the city with ease. Lieutenant Helder must be rescued before he is killed. The only place we know that he possibly could be, would be the police station."

The room fell silent at what they just heard. Was he high on something? Dead people wandering the streets eating anything human not to mention the other mutants. These people had never seen each other before but they knew Ellington all to well that he wasn't kidding.

"If everybody's good and ready, then let's start Operation: Laif Ded!"

Only minutes later the group of operatives were taken to the locker room where a locker had been personalised for each person filled with clothing that person usually wore on a mission along with their favourite weapons. People who had not showered did so and the men who didn't have time to shave did that too.

Hunter could not piece together what Ellington was saying. Walking corpses that eat human beings? Mutated freaks? Walking corpses or not, Hunter made a promise to himself that he would put all his effort into this mission to rescue Lieutenant Helder. He did not really know the man but had heard that he was a true patriot for his country and was a great leader.

Stepping through the large locker room and came up to his tall locker with his name imprinted in black letters on a gold plate, the same as everybody elses. Opening up the steel locker door, he found a fresh pair of clothes similar to what he wore now. Changing out of his clothes, he swapped his white t-shirt for a black long sleeved t-shirt which would help if the city was cold. He swapped his blue jeans for a pair of black jeans only because he thought that the type of jeans were more comforting than his blue jeans. He kept his brown boots since there wasn't any footwear in the locker. His old tattered black overcoat was exchanged for a newer overcoat that was almost exactly the same. Fishing around in the pockets for any hidden items, he found a pair of black gloves, a metal tin with a few freshmints inside and a bottle of Hemostatic pills to help stop bleeding.

Other than clothing, a belt with a hip holster and knife sheath at the back sitting on the locker's shelf. Putting the belt around his own belt, he found a STI Edge .40 Pistol and a Survival Knife at the back of the shelf which he put in their holsters. Looking around some more, he found five clips in addition to the one already in the pistol and put them in a compartment on his belt. Also in the locker was a HK UMP-45 Machine Gun with a handle and strap so he could carry it around his body. There were 8 extra clips for the gun and he took it, putting the clips in a compartment on his belt and held the gun up admiring it.

Looking back to the others present, they had all changed clothing and had equired weapons. For the next 10 minutes, he would get to know every other person present.

The large bearded man was Dimitri Poronshko, a Russian sniper who's grandfather was involved in the war between Germany and Russia in World War II and had tried many times to get into the army but had failed training several times. He learned from his father how to use firearms and found a talent in sniping. After committing several murders, he became a hitman usually called up to work for Ellington and Helder. Dimitri still wore his black messy overcoat over the top of a pair of dark green cargo pants and a grey t-shirt. In his large hands was a .50 Calibur Sniper Rifle and a .357 Magnum Revolver in a holster.

The woman with the shoulder length black hair was Kate Longwood. She had ditched her civilian clothes and wore a black tank top with black cargo pants and a pair of black boots. Her bare arms were covered by a black denim jacket and over her small slender hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. Clipped around her leg was a holster holding a powerful Desert Eagle 50 A.E. and a UK UMP-40 Machine Gun slung around her shoulder. She was a good person to talk to but seemed to hide away her past.

The tall man with the long bangs was Clive Thompson. His long bangs had now been gelled back and now wore a pin striped black suit with a black flocked gangster zoot hat covering his gelled back hair. In his gloved hands was a UHC 870 Shotgun and underneath his suit jacket was a Beretta 9mm. Handgun in a shoulder holster. He was quite a funny guy to talk to and very confident about the mission. Clive grew up in a mafia family and wanted to get away from it for so many years but was stuck with them. By the time he was 20, he murdered his father (the mafia don) and had escaped to a free life where he trained himself to become a hitman since he had picked up a few things from his family.

The blonde woman had now changed into a black sneaking suit making her look more like a ninja. Her name was Natalie. An MP5 Sub Machine Gun with a silencer was held firmly in her hands with a Colt .45 Handgun in a holster on the back of her belt with a Combat Knife in a shoulder holster. She didn't really talk to the people around her keeping everything to herself but Hunter did manage to get a little conversation out of her.

The African-American man with the afro was Jeffrey Daniels, who had now ditched his previous clothing and had thrown on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt with what looked something like an alien snake creature with a black hoody over it. He had tied his small afro back into a small ponytail and seemed like quite a team player to have in a situation like this. Jeffrey had become a gang member in his early years but after his brother was killed, he turned his back on the gangs and wanted to start fresh. That time didn't come and he was noticed by Ellington as a future talent for his missions. Slung around his shoulder was an M4 Assault Rifle and a Glock 17 Pistol was held in his gloved hands with a concealed switchblade in his pocket.

The man with the shaggy grey beard was Colin Nelson, an ex-police officer from Ireland who had been fired for going on a killing spree after a friend of his and fellow officer was murdered by a vicious gang. He moved to the United States shortly after and had since gone into assassination, working for people who wanted others six feet under. When Hunter talked to him, he seemed that everything he wanted to talk about was killing as many of those freaks as possible, not a good sign as he could just snap and murder everybody present. The man had changed out of his dirty old clothes and put on a black t-shirt with a long sleeved white t-shirt under it. His black cargo pants held his gold zippo lighter and a fresh pack of cigarettes. An MP5-K Sub Machine Gun with a stock and grip handle, with a .44 Magnum Revolver kept in a shoulder holster.

The bald man with the gold tooth with Dylan Robinson, an ex-thug turned underground street fighter and bank robber. Other than that, he hadn't said much else about his past and got little conversation. His skin coloured long sleeved t-shirt was covered by a same coloured overcoat. In addition he wore dark blue jeans which had his STI. Eagle 6.0 Custom Handgun concealed in his waistband. A MAC 11 Sub Machine Gun was on the bench next to him with extra ammo.

And the asian man with the blonde hair was Kakashashi, also known as The Blonde Eagle. The man didn't speak too much and kept his back story brief, stating that the whole assassin thing came from when his brother was murdered a Triad gang and went on to murder them all, finding a talent in blades. His purple overcoat was decorated on the insides with several hunting knives aswell as a few throwing knives and some 9 inch needles used as an unusal blade. His long sleeved purple button down shirt had a brown shoulder holster over it holding machetes under both arms, aswell as a Katana Sword strapped to his back. Finishing the outfit off was a pair of purple pants which led to a pair of white shoes with crystals glowing off it's clear surface. Hunter was suprised at the man who did not take any guns with him, even when a guard offered him an M4A1 Assault Rifle, Kakashashi pushed the gun away. He hoped he knew what he was doing.

The group gathered together silently wishing eachother luck and then being led out of the room by Ellington and a few guards. They led the heavily armed group through a couple of hallways and then out of the main building through the courtyard where a number of troops were driving trucks around and guarding the wall surrounding the building cutting the place off from the outside world. Small drops of rain began to fall from the sky. It was going to rain soon.

The group rounded a corner towards where a modified 1944 Studebaker Truck was with a couple of troops smoking cigarettes beside it. Ellington then turned to face the group.

"These troops will drive you to the city limits where a barricade has been set for anybody escaping. Once there, you'll find an armoured vehicle for you head to the city and find Helder. Once that is down, return to the barricade to be taken back." Ellington finished and motioned for the group to enter the back of the truck. The two troops at the front of the vehicle put out their cigarettes and jumped into the front.

Something was wrong. Hunter knew it. It was the same feeling he got whenever he was sent on a mission, and when he got that feeling, there was always something wrong. Well sure, there were dead people running around but there was something else. Rain hammered on the front windsheild breaking the silence in the truck. Hunter felt like conversing more but couldn't work out what to say.

Sighing, Hunter looked up to the ceiling thinking about what he was going to do once this mission was over and done with. To tell the truth, there wasn't a whole lot to do, nothing special anyway. Despite being a hitman, he never would never harm anybody except his target and his own rules were that he wouldn't harm any women or children. The only time he would bend his rules would be if he was attacked by somebody then he wouldn't hesitate to fight back.

Hunter then looked down to his left hand which he once been seperated from his arm, sometimes feeling the same pain he felt at the time when he thought about it. It was also his favored hand which also made it worse and left him guessing where the man was now. If he knew, he would not hesitate to find him and remove every one of his limbs before decapitating him.

As the truck moved out of the compound's iron gates and onto a road only known by the people that worked there, Hunter felt a chill run through his body. Looking around he saw that everybody else felt the same. Everybody began sitting closer together to join body heat which seemed to help after a while.

Hunter looked up to the ceiling again relaxing for what would be a long ride ahead of him.

Author's Note: This is the first piece of FanFiction I have written in quite a long while and hope I can actually go quite far with this fic. This story is set during the time Raccoon City went through the same problem but in a different location.

Also, Kakishashi is based on Kakihara from the 2001 Japanese Horror movie 'Ichi The Killer', just without the scars and piercings on his mouth, the other characters are out of original ideas.

I am open to reviews, so I hope I can improve upon your comments and if you don't like what you read then suggest improvements.


End file.
